Colonies in her Heart
by KeepCalmFanFicExists
Summary: The Black family is facing the most difficult challenge, while the Dark Lord's cause is at stake. AU-set in Ancient Athens around 700 BC.


_A/N: Written for round 3 of the Quidditch League Competition. The theme for Chaser #3 was a settlement/colonation in Muggle history. _

_Historical Note: During the 8th to 6th century B.C. many Greek state-cities founded colonies at the Medditerranean shores due to population rise, lack of land and droughts. The colonies usually kept a close bond with the metropolis (mother-city) and were modelled after it. Many later became well known and were the birth place of important personalities. The whole phenomenon is known as Magna Grecia. Olynthus ('Ολυνθος) is a real city in Chalchidice, Macedonia, Northern Greece, now only a big village. The ruins of the ancient colony were dug up in 1928 by D. Robinson._

_Most state-cities had oligarchic goverments formed by rich aristocrats, frequently having arguements among each other. Athens had nine governors, eacher with their respective duties. The most important one was the archon. The notion of demos, the base of the Athenian Democracy was already there though, as many engravings tell us. Often tyrrants, dictators, would take charge. Women had very little freedom, were married by 14 and rarely left the house. _

_Ostracism was a method of banishing potentially dangerous male citizens from Athens for ten years. The decision was taken by voting and would become vital later in the Athenian Democracy._

_Amazon is the greek word for bellatrix, a female warrior. The Amazon Tribe appears frequently in Greek myths, the Iliad and Hercules' Labours included. And Ted either comes from Edward or Theodore. For obvious reasons the first was out of the question, and in Greek Theodore is Theodoros._

_The story is dedicated to Vivien, you know why, ja?_

_Apologies for the history lesson. Enjoy. _

"Absolutely not!'' Cygnus cried, punching the fragile table with his fist. Pieces of chicken and celery fell to the floor to nobody's interest.

''It's the only way!'' Orion returned loudly as well, giving a nasty look at his older brother. He had grown up respecting and admiring him for his wit and skills, the youngest archon ever elected in Athens, organizer of the latest adventure that would write history.

But when matters came to his three daughters, Cygnus would never ever think clearly. Even when it came to his... well, least favourite daughter, rational thinking was buried in the Underworld.

Cygnus stood up and began pacing feverishly in the room, his tunic flying around him in a dramatic way very different to his normal calm demeanor.

''Brother, listen to me'' Orion tried again. ''Matters are simple. Andromeda did a shocking thing, seeing that Muggle-boy. This is not a behaviour of a young, respected daughter of Athens, and most importantly a witch. In any conditions it would have been unacceptable, but under the current conditions you cannot afford bad publicity. How will the demos follow us and the Dark Lord's campaign if your own daughter finds interacting with non-magical folk 'interesting'? How will the Dark Lord find that?''

''Oh, that cannot affect the Dark Lord, a girl barely twelve years old could never harm his campaign. Women do silly things'' started Cygnus dismissively.

''Not that silly. Cygnus, please, you understand politics better than anyone. Our only chance is to send her along with the other - to found Olynthus. She will live with some dignity, people here will forget, everyone will be happy. The young boy she claims to be madly in love with is going there anyway.''

''Yes, and with good reason. His family is starving, with 13 children and his father injured from the latest war with Sparta, their land has been dry and infertile for years. Personally I am deeply surprised the boy is magical'' said Cygnus with obvious contempt in his voice.

''Precisely. He is delighted to leave, he has a chance of becoming something more than labour worker in Macedonia.''

''And my daughter?'' Cygnus' eyes widened to a comical level. ''What about Andromeda?''

''She can go with them, many women and children are leaving. It will help the population rise quckly and the colony will-''

''Women and chilren?'' repeated Cygnus. ''Poor peasants, widows and orphans, Orion. Muggles! In the name of Circe, what does my Andromeda have to do with them?''

''She can lead them, she can be the strong bond with Athens, she will ensure the colony remains faithful to us and us only. They have land up there, and gold and silver. If they sell them, they could make a small fortune and we will have an endless supply of food and riches for our own precious city. That's exactly what the Dark Lord needs. That is the reason he came up with the colonization in the first place, is it not?''

''Yes, yes, but-''

''But what? She has a chance to live with what is left of her dignity. And since she and Theodoros are magical they can model the city the way you did with Athens. Wizards ruling, Muggles working for us. It took us years and sacrifices to manage that.''

When Cygnus didn't comment, Orion sighed.

''You prefer being ostracised, then?''

* * *

A soft knock was heard on Andromeda's door. She didn't react. She didn't want to see anyone. The visitor knocked again persistently. Andromeda's eyes darkened. That could only be her older sister, Amazon.

Indeed the door swung open and her sister's beautiful face appeared, white and stretched in agony, nothing like her usual, haughty self. But when she spoke, her voice was steady and cold.

''They are sending you away. To the new colony'' she announced.

''I know.''

''Along with Theodoros.''

''I know.''

''You will never see us again. You will never see Narcissa again.''

''I know.''

Amazon stared at her quietly. Tall and beautiful for her thirteen years, with a sharp mind and venomous tongue, she had been the talk of Athens since she was a toddler. When she became eligible for marriage, princes and nobles from all over the world had asked for her hand. But she, in a very inappropriate manner, had asked time to think. Everyone had considered great how careful she was in choosing a spouse, no one made a fuzz that almost a year later she hadn't reached a decision. No one cared that the Dark Lord was so interested in her. And when it came to her, Andromeda was guilty for everything. Just because she enjoyed talking to a Muggleborn, the whole family had been summoned. But no, she didn't care, she wasn't bitter. At all.

''And?''

''And what? They are shipping me away. There's nothing I can do. There's nothing anyone can do.''

''So you prefer to spend the rest of your time here locked in a room, in stead of talking about it? Cissy hasn't stop crying. And besides, you don't know that there is nothing to be done, no one has heard your part of the story, you know father doesn't like the idea, perhaps he could do something so you can stay. But watching you sit in your bed almost gives the impression that you have no problem with the arrangements, as if you- you want this to happen.''

Andromeda's face remained calm, eyes away from her sister. Amazon studied her quietly, and the more she did, the colder her eyes became. Then something seemed to click.

''So that's it?'' she asked calmly, almost in a whisper. ''That is the real reason. You are just trying to get away from the family, away from us.''

Amazon took a few shaky breaths and when her sister's only response was a shrug she continued, accusingly this time.

''All you wanted was to leave us, you never cared about the boy.''

Andromeda sat up abruptly.

''Don't you dare say that again. I care about him!''

''Perhaps, but not enough to go live with brutes your whole life. He's just cute and it gives you a nice excuse to leave.''

"I'd do any-''

''No, you wouldn't. So what have we done to you, sister, and you are so eager to leave? What has Cissy done? Or wait no, you said it's the system that you don't like, you're afraid you will... disappear?''

Andromeda's brown eyes widened, fear lighting up in their depths.

''Then you are a coward. You prefer running away than staying and fight, you prefer your pathetic excuse of a prince to save you, just like the real Andromeda was saved. That's just...'' Amazon's voice trailed off.

''It's the only way! How am I supposed to fight? I'm a woman, I'm just a child to be married to someone, how can I do anything?''

''You can join the Dark Lord'' Amazon answered simply.

''I- I would never-''

''Why?''

''Because he wants to- to kill people, Amazon'' Andromeda pleaded.

''Not those who matter. We will get a better life, a better spot in society, he promised.''

"I could never do that'' her sister returned softly.

''Obviously.''

''Obviously.''

''Then we have nothing more to say'' concluded Amazon, her jaw set and eyes dark.

She turned on the spot and walked straight to the door, not looking behind her.

_A/N:Thanx for reading, please let me know what you think._


End file.
